


Episode 3 - Season 5 - Magnus

by tailsbeth



Series: Season 5 - Magnus [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Magnus Fossbakken is entering his final year of school and everything seems to be cracking, including himself. When the family have to come home early from their holiday because his Mum has another manic episode, Magnus starts a journey to rock bottom. He's scared, numb, frustrated and he has no idea how to handle it. When poor decisions make things go from bad to worse, Magnus has to learn how to get back up again and talk to the people who care for him.[Entry for Skam Big Bang 2019]





	1. lørdag 11:08 [26/08/17]

[Magnus](https://open.spotify.com/track/2XiqsYPmKLqjOigE3HmfXb?si=3dcqAnsxQ1Whoxm4zDWsVQ) enters the hospital, weaving between other visitors and various nurses and doctors. The clinical smell is so familiar to him, it barely bothers him anymore. As a boy, it made him gag. He takes the stairs, stretching his journey out for as long as possible. He hates the ward. He hates everything about it. He would only ever visit if Mum was bad.

He sees David sat in their usual seats, he is reading a book and looks up when he sees Magnus approach.

‘Thanks for letting me sleep.’

David lets out a laugh.

‘We didn’t really have much of a choice, you were impossible to wake.’

‘Where’s Mum and Dad?’

‘Seeing the doctor before we can head home.’

Magnus cheers up at the thought of going home altogether as a family. He hated leaving Mum here, it felt cold and empty. It always confused him why they didn’t at least brighten the place up a bit, they were trying to help people, not depress them more.

‘Magnus…’

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you okay?’ David asks cautiously. Magnus looks at David, his eyes glazed over.

‘Yeah of course.’

‘You just don’t seem yourself for the last few weeks. Like even before we went on holiday.’

Magnus puts an arm round his brother and ruffles his hair. David pushes him away lightly, chuckling.

‘I’m fine David. Just a bit stressed with school. Final year and all. Who knows what I’m going to do when it’s over.’

‘I think you’d be a good carer. Like the one that Grandma has.’ 

‘Maybe.’

Magnus sinks forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He stares at the shiny blue floor, joining the speckled pattern together. David goes back to his book, looking at his brother every so often. There’s a sad love in his eyes.


	2. søndag 12:40 [27/08/17]

‘Go take this up to Mum, will you?’ Magnus’s dad turns around to the table where his sons are sat at the table, holding a tray with some sandwiches on it. Magnus stares down David, hoping he’ll get the hint.

‘Okay.’ David takes the tray from his Dad and glares at Magnus before heading through the doorway. His Dad joins him at the table with a couple of plates.

‘You need to eat too.’

‘Thanks Dad.’

Magnus moves his geography homework out of the way and pulls the plate towards him. He bites into the sandwich, not realising how hungry he felt. They eat their sandwiches in silence, the occasional crumb clinking on the plate. Magnus wolfs his down whilst his Dad stops halfway through. He goes to pick up the other half but stops.

‘I need to talk to you about Mum.’

Finally. Magnus feels relief begin to deflate his chest like a balloon.

‘How’s she really doing? We’ve not really got past small talk since we got home.’

His dad twists his mouth shut. Magnus puts his sandwich down, staring at his dad.

‘What’s up?’ Magnus asks.

‘Your mum is considering going into a facility.’

‘Seriously? I didn’t think it was that bad. We just need to get back into the usual routines again. You know how she feels about those places.’

Magnus scratches at his leg under the table.

‘It was her idea,’

‘Last time she came out worse than when she went in. Everyone admitted that, the doctors, mum, you. Why would she want to go through that again?’ His voice was rising, his chest began to feel full again.

‘It’s not the same facility. And nothing’s definite, it’s just an option.’

Magnus stands up in frustration, grabbing his plate.

‘It’s shouldn’t even be considered. Why would you want to see her like that again? This is ridiculous.’

He tosses his plate in the sink and storms out, his dad calling after him. He marches upstairs and heads towards his bedroom. He can hear his brother and mum talking, laughing. He missed her laugh, it has a sing-song quality that can’t be replicated. He stands outside his parents’ bedroom for a couple of minutes, careful not to step on the creaky floorboard. He would always forget about it when he was a kid, it was how his mum knew he had got up from a nightmare but was too embarrassed to come in to their room. She would just ‘find’ him. David spoke about school and some art project he was doing, Magnus listens as their mum asks lots of questions. There’s passion in her voice but not too much. Just the calm tone he wants to hear.


	3. Text - søndag 19:17 [27/08/17]

Isak: Magnus, why so quiet?

Jonas: You’ve been MIO all weekend bro, what’s up?

Magnus: Sorry guys, got abducted by the grandparents.

Mahdi: Country side fun?

Magnus: You know it. RIP phone signal

Isak: You were missed

Magnus: You better have not had too much fun without me

Magnus: Sorry they never give us notice

Jonas: No worries


	4. tirsdag 13:05 [29/08/17]

‘You not hungry?’

[Magnus](https://open.spotify.com/track/12d0oildmCSVKRW7SEHaZP?si=rgYbW3SMTJaTk9ZegAdtoA) has been playing around with the pasta on his plate for the last five minutes. The last of the summer’s hot sun is gathered on them. Vilde has a notebook open on the picnic table, colour coded post-its peep out from amongst its pages. She is making Russ notes as well as English. Magnus pushes his plate away and sips from his water.

‘Tastes too salty or something.’

Vilde pulls a frown and places her hand on Magnus’s.

‘You sure? You don’t seem to have much of an appetite since we got back.’

‘Yeah, it’s all good.’ Magnus reassures Vilde, leaning in and smiling into a kiss. She tastes like the watermelon she just ate, it just encourages Magnus. He pulls her in closer with his free hand, his thumb edging her hair back behind her ear. Vilde finally pushes him away in a fit of giggles, trying to get back to her notes.

‘What’s got into you today?’

‘You’re tastier than my lunch I guess.’ Magnus attempts to come off smooth, but Vilde snorts in his face. She places a hand on his face and smiles fondly at him.

‘Never change.’

Magnus nods and nuzzles further into her hand, it’s soft and smells like vanilla and coconut. Magnus adores this smell, so much that he even bought a candle in the same scent. A vibration on the table distracts Vilde, she checks her phone and grins.

‘What is it baby?’ Magnus asks. Vilde continues to read her phone, her smile growing.

‘Mum just paid the rent on time. She got her first wage from the new job.’

‘Oh shit, that’s awesome news Vilde.’ Magnus can’t help but smile at this news. Vilde is frantically texting, likely updating at least Chris. She finally puts her phone down, practically beaming.

‘I guess she likes the new job then, that’s just over a month she’s been there now?’

‘Yeah. She obviously still has crappy days but she’s getting there. I’m so proud of her.’

‘And I’m so proud of you for helping her.’ Magnus gets up and walks around the table. He cuddles Vilde from behind, leaving light kisses on her neck. She closes her eyes as he holds her for a minute, they breathe in sync.

‘Hey lovebirds!’ Chris’s unmistakable tone surprises them. The girls sit down around the table, Sana and Noora are fierce in debate and Eva is slurping down an iced coffee. Magnus waves at the group but doesn’t get much of a response. He sits back down and pulls out his phone, scrolling aimlessly. The boys are having kebabs for lunch according to their Instagram stories. Magnus bites down on his lip frustrated, looking at his company slightly peeved.


	5. onsdag 14:32 [30/08/17]

Magnus stares at his half-finished geography homework as the rest of the class starts to trickle in. His pen hasn’t moved from his hand since he sat down, his mind has come to a stop. The letters blend together, Magnus shakes his head until everything comes back into focus. Next to him, Mahdi arrives and gives him a pat on the back.

‘How’s it going?’ He asks whilst pulling out his books. Magnus stares gauntly towards the front, not really focussing on anything. One of the lights above the whiteboard keeps flickering on and off. A classmate’s bottle of juice fizzes particularly loudly. Magnus flicks his pen back and forth between his fingers, drumming it against the table. Mahdi stares at him, baffled.

‘Hallo, earth to Magnus?’ He waves his hand in front of Magnus’s face, who finally jerks to life.

‘Wow, sorry, sorry. I was away in another zone or something.’

‘No shit, you straight up ignored me.’

‘Sorry bro.’

Mahdi sits down, his stare attached to Magnus. Magnus hunches over and flicks to the next page in his notebook. He writes today’s date and starts to doodle in the corner of the page.

‘We going to Chris’s party tomorrow?’ Mahdi asks, trying to painfully continue on from the awkwardness. Magnus turns to Mahdi, furrowing a brow.

‘I thought it was a bus thing, you’re never into that stuff?’

Mahdi chuckles and raises his eyebrows.

‘But Chris’s parties are never just a ‘bus thing’, she went all out this summer.’

‘True. Should be fun.’

‘Yes boy, I think you could do with some fun.’ Mahdi japes, and Magnus rolls his eyes. Mahdi starts to poorly beatbox and begins to dance. Magnus shakes his head in protest but sits up. He loosens up, shuffling his shoulders in time to Mahdi’s beat.


	6. fredag 21:49 [01/09/17]

[Magnus](https://open.spotify.com/track/6uUyZC6Bhfj6Q29stciUz0?si=R5c8JzWRTn6Y67KtbKGAkg) is no longer in control, alcohol is. He downs shots with the boys in the kitchen before making a dive for the make shift dance floor in the lounge. He bumps through everyone clumsily, until he gets to the girls. He tries for a few high fives and only gets one back in return from Chris. He slides in next to Vilde, grinding up close and running his hands through her hair.

‘Magnus, how drunk are you?’ Vilde whispers into his ear, hiccupping immediately afterwards.

‘Aw, you’re so cute!’ Magnus exclaims loudly in her face. He leans in and sloppily kisses her, much to the girls’ disgust. Vilde pulls her arms over his shoulders, kissing back with haste.

‘Lovebirds go find a nest somewhere else!’ Chris calls over the music, Vilde gives her a daggered look before pulling Magnus away. He attaches himself to her, clinging to her waist as they get through the crowd. She swans past the kitchen; the boys roar in laughter when they see Magnus give them a wave and a massive grin. He follows Vilde on, gazing at the party around him. The music vibrates the floor and makes his feet feel funny. Vilde yanks him into a room quickly. There are no lights on and it’s hard to tell where everything is.

‘This is her Dad’s office, no one will come in here.’ Vilde whispers. Magnus lunges forward, kissing Vilde’s lips first before messily moving down her neck. Vilde lets out little moans between giggles, Magnus stops and puts a finger to her lips. He can’t help but laugh.

‘You’re making it less sexy. I’m trying to be sexy Vilde.’

‘But you are sexy baby!’

‘Aw you’re sexy too.’

They start to kiss again, placing their lips and tongues wherever they can. Magnus holds onto Vilde, at first, he tries to find the zip of her dress but suddenly feels the room sway. Vilde’s face becomes blurry, a surge is pushing in his chest.

‘I need to throw up.’

He backs away, holding a hand over his mouth.

‘Magnus?’

Before he can answer, he’s out the door, instinctively going for the back garden. There are a few party goers having a smoke and sitting in the cool air. He turns and goes around the house for a bit of privacy. As soon as he pulls his hand away, the vomit is dragged out of him. A waterfall of multiple colours and alcohols. [He](https://open.spotify.com/track/2OI2coyCw5AFApgOOjS906?si=EKi4G0GsRnqZ6yBtgyaJJQ) coughs the last of it up before falling back onto the cold grass. He wipes his mouth with his shirt sleeve. He stares up at the sky which seems clearer than ever before. The stars are visible, staring back at Magnus. He smiles dumbly to himself.

The view becomes blocked by a familiar silhouette, Even’s signature quiff giving him away even in the dim light.

‘Need a hand there?’

‘Even!’

‘You might want to quiet down; Chris’s neighbours won’t be happy.’ Even grabs Magnus’s hands and pulls him up right. He sits down next him, holding him up at the shoulder.

‘Wow, everything is still spinning. Lying down felt better.’

‘Drink some of this.’ Even passes him a plastic cup filled with water. Magnus’s eyes grow wide and he starts to gulp it down.

‘Easy, try small sips or you’ll make yourself sick again.’

Magnus nods and starts to sip at the water. There is still an uneasy taste in his mouth, he occasionally spits into the grass. He closes his eyes and huddles between his legs.

‘You okay Mags?’

‘Too… Much spinning.’

Even rubs Magnus’s back slowly, making sure he isn’t being sick again. Magnus starts to sit up but his limbs end up in a bundle. Even tips Magnus’s head back to make sure he’s still awake.

‘Just checking you’re alive.’ Even notes with a smile. Magnus laughs and focuses on Even’s eyes. They are as dark as the night sky and glint ever so slightly. Dreamy.

‘Even, I don’t deserve yo- you’re such a good per-person.’

Magnus is still staring, hiccupping between his words. Even just smiles back, amused by Magnus’s drunkenness. Magnus starts to lean over, Even thinks he’s putting his head on his shoulder. Magnus plants himself on Even’s face, kisses him for a second. Even pushes him off, blinking frantically.

‘Magnus, you’re far too drunk. I think it’s time to go home.’

Even stands up while Magnus sits still. He touches his mouth and looks up at Even.  Even gazes softly at Magnus, clearly not mad, just taken aback.

‘C’mon, up you get.’ He holds out his hand, Magnus pauses and looks at it. He finally takes it and latches onto Even who walks them back into the party.


End file.
